Angel and Friends
by AngelRabbit22
Summary: Angel is the newest member of the All-Star Daycare, which is run by Ben and Vanilla the Rabbits, old friends of her mother's. Join Angel, her Pokémon friends; Deoji Poochyena and Flare Fennekin and her new friends at the daycare for a fun filled, imaginative and adventurous series! Note: This is a fun story to make.
1. Ep 1: Angel's 1st Daycare Blues

Deoji's Voice: Angel's 1st Daycare Blues!

* * *

/

In morning of Mobotropolis city, in a a friendly house, in a pink bedroom, a small fox creature was waking up from her night rest and stretches and notice the sun was up and bright.

The creature then noticed the owner of the bedroom and walks up to the owner, which happens to be a magenta mobian rabbit.

The rabbit was a girl and she's 4 1/2 years old and her fur was magenta and the patches on her ears, around her eyes and the tip of her bangs are pink.

She was sleeping soundly with a gray dog creature witha red nose, black pattern face and throat and paws and sleeping with her along with a white puppy like creature with 6 rainbow colored tails and blue pajamas and a yellow fox creature walked over to them.

She climbed on the Rabbit girl's side and licked her cheek, gently and the Rabbit girl giggles as she began opening her pink eyes and looked at the fox creature and chuckles.

Rabbit Girl: Morning, Flare, my baby Fennekin. *Pets Flare's head gently*

Flare: Hehe! Mworning, Mommy Angie! Fware appy twoo swee woo!

Rabbit girl: *Chuckles* It's Angel, Flare. Not mommy. *Looks at the dog and puppy creature, and saw them both beginning to stirr* Hehe. Wake up, Deoji and Rain. It's morning and-!

?: *Peeks in the room* Angel, sweetie. It's time to get up, get your teeth brushed, face wash, and dress up. It's your first day at the All-Star Daycare!

The figure was an older version of Angel. She had light pink fur instead of magenta and her patches and the tip of her bangs and eyes were magenta color. She was no more than 24.

Angel: *saw the older rabbit and nodded* Okay, Mom.

Deoji: *Wakes up and yawns as he stretches* Morning, Marcy.

March: *Smiles* Morning, Deoji. Get ready. Breakfast will be in 5 minutes.

Angel/Deoji/Flare/Rain: *Nods* Kay!/Yip!

Marcy left the room and Angel walked in the bathroom and brushed her teeth, washed her hands and face, walked back to her bedroom and got into her normal clothes.

Angel wore a red T-shirt, a diaper with heart patterns and a pink sleeveless vest with a yellow star that says "Sheriff" on it, pink scarf around her neck, pink cowgirl boots and a pink cowgirl hat with a yellow "A" on it and head downstairs with Deoji, Flare and Rain.

* * *

/

Marcy: *Setting up the breakfast table with help from her Arcanine, Puppy* Hello, dears. Here's some breakfast waffles with strawberries.

Angel: *sat in her normal spot* Mmm. My favorite! *began eating hers*

Puppy: So...Excited about your first day at that Daycare, Ange?

Angel: *nodded as she swallow her food* Mm-Hm. Yeah!

Puppy: Wow. That's a surprise.

Deoji: *Looked at Puppy with his mouthful of his waffles* Hmm?

Angel: *fed Flare and Rain a strawberry each* What? What do you mean?

Marcy: *Put up the last of her clean dishes* Oh?

Puppy: *nods to Angel* Mm-Hm. When kids around your age, Angel; that moved to a new area and start a new school or Daycare, are usually scared of going cause the other kids didn't like them.

Angel: *Gulps her food and gives Puppy a little bit of a nervous look* R-Really?

Puppy: Yep.

Marcy: *Gives Puppy a little bit of a stern look* Puppy, please don't start.

Angel gulps nervously as she pushes her plate away from her.

Angel: I think I lost my appetite, mommy.

Marcy: Oh, sweetheart. Don't listen to my Arcanine, Puppy. You'll be fine at your new Daycare.

Angel: Mmm...Kay, Mommy.

Deoji: *Gives Flare and Rain a worried look* Oh, boy.

/

After breakfast, and once they got in the car, Marcy drove out of the driveway and drove off. Angel was sitting in her car seat and looking out the window with a worried look while she held Flare and Rain in her arms and Deoji was sitting next to them.

Marcy was sitting in her drivers seat while Puppy was sitting next to her in the passenger seat.

Marcy: *Adjusts her mirror to see Angel, Deoji, Flare and Rain and saw Angle looking out her window and saw how worried she was and looked back on the road* Angie, I know you're worried about these new changes and all, but you can't let that stop you for trying something new.

Angel: I want to try new things, but...This is different than trying new foods or drinks or play with new Pokémon/Creatures or new toys. What if the other kids don't like me? What if I do something silly that'll embarrass me?!

Marcy: *Chuckles* Angel! You won't embarrass yourself. You're a smart and clever girl who is kind to others and help them in anyway. I KNOW you'll be do just fine.

Angel: *Thought about it for a few minutes and sighs and gives Marcy a little bit of a smile* Thanks, Mommy.

Marcy: Welcome, sweetheart.

After a few miles of driving, Marcy found the All-Star Daycare center and found a parking spot, parked there, got out of the car with Puppy and went to help Angel out of her car seat and let her, Deoji, Flare and Rain out and grabbed Angel's hand and walked in the building.

/

Once they walked in, they saw a few of the other parents walking out. They walked down the hallway till Marcy saw 2 very familiar cream color rabbits.

Marcy: Ben! Vanilla!

Vanilla: *saw Marcy and ran over to her hugged her* Marceline! Ooh! It's soo good to see you, old friend!

Marcy: *Chuckles and hugs Vanilla back* It's so good to see you too, kid.

Ben: *walks over and hugs Marcy as well for a sec and let's go and stood next to Vanilla* How you been, Marce?

Marcy: Great. We just moved back here a few days ago. I just registered Angel and her 2 Pokémon friends; Deoji the Poochyena and Flare the baby Fennekin and Baby Rainbow Tail pup, Rain.

Vanilla and Ben looked at Angel, who was hiding behind her mother and giving them concern looks.

Ben: *kneels to Angel's height* Hello, Angel. I'm Ben the Rabbit and this is my youngest kid sister, Vanilla. We're old friends of your mom, Marcy.

Angel: *Looks at him* I-I know. Mom told me about y'all.

Marcy: Sorry, Ben. She was very excited till a certain Arcanine decided to ruin her excitement with a speech on how nervous kids are at their new Daycares.

Puppy: *Gives Marcy a stern look and growls a little bit at her* I wasn't trying to! I was just surprised she wasn't nervous...At least...at the time she wasn't.

Vanilla: *Chuckles* It's fine, Marcy. All new kids are like this at first, but as they start coming here, they'll enjoy it and get use to it.

Marcy: Wonderful! Well, I need to get to work, right Puppy?

Puppy: Yeah, yeah, yeah!

Marcy: *kneels down and hugs Angel, who hugs back* I'll see you this afternoon, Angel. You be a good girl for Ben and Vanilla. Kay?

Angel: *Looks at her mother and nodded* Mm-Hm. Yes, Mommy.

Deoji: Don't worry, Miss Marcy. Me, Flare and Rain will watch and help her out.

Vanilla: And me and Ben will keep our eyes on her, too.

Ben: That's for sure.

Marcy: Alrighty. *Kisses Angel's forehead, stood up and walks off with Puppy behind her* Bye, Angel! Bye, Deoji, Flare and Rain!

Puppy: Bye, kids!

Angel: *barley waves at her mother* Bye, mommy.

Deoji/Flare/Rain: Bye/Bye-Bye!

After Marcy and Puppy were no longer in sight, Vanilla looks at Ben and they both nodded and look at Angel and her 2 Pokémon and Rainbow Tail pup friends.

Ben: Well, then. We should take you 4 to meet the rest of the kids here at All-Star Daycare.

Angel: Y-Yes, Sir. *Picks Flare up and held her in her arms*

Vanilla: This way, dears.

Ben and Vanilla walked off and Angel, Deoji, Flare, who was still being held by Angel, and Rain, who jumped on Deoji and followed them.

Angle was still a bit nervous about this whole All-Star Daycare thing.

* * *

/

They stopped at a room with a sign that says "Play Room" on it.

Ben: *Looks at Angel* This is the Play Room, Angel. This where you and the other children will play in everyday while y'all are here at the All-Star Daycare.

Vanilla: *Nodded to her big brother* We guess you can call it the Main Room here.

Angel: Oth-Other children?

Ben: Yep. There's about 23 attending already, plus you 4 that's a total of-!

Vanilla: 27 children in all, Ben.

Deoji: Wow! That's a LOT of kids!

Ben: Yep. But, we've been used to it for a couple of years. Most of the kids are 4 1/2 and the youngest ones are 2. And they wear diapers like you as well, Angel.

Angel: R-Really?

Vanilla: Mm-Hm. We have a changing room in across the hall from here.

Ben: There's also a room where you and the other kids take y'alls naps, too.

Angel: Oh. H-Have y'all had any trouble with these kids?

Vanilla: *puts her hand on the door knob* Not really, Angel.

Ben: That's right, Vanilla. You'll see, Angel. *Saw Vanilla open the door* These kids are well beha-!

Their eyes widen big in shock as they saw the kids all wild and all. 2 hedgehog running around the room, a blue boy running away from a pink girl one.

Pink Hedgehog: Get back here, Sonic!

Blue Hedgehog: *Was still running* Get away from me, Amy!

Amy (Pink Hedgehog): All I want is to be with my boyfriend!

Sonic (Blue hedgehog): IM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!

Another hedgehog that has black fur and red streaks, with an echidna boy laughing at the 2 other hedgehogs

Black and Red Hedgehog: *Tears from his laugh formed in his eyes* Pfft! Hahaha! Oh, man! Looks like Faker is scared of Amy, Knuckles!

Knuckles (Red Echidna): *Formed in his eyes as well from his laugh and pionted at the Sonic running away from Amy* Hahaha! Yeah, Shadow! It's hilarious!

Knuckles: *Stops laughing and gives Shadow a confused look* Umm...What are we laughing about again?

Shadow: *Stops laughing and looks at Knuckles for a few seconds and facepalm* Ugh... Idiot.

A white fur bat girl and magenta hedgehog with pink hair were annoyed by the 2 laughing boys while an orange echidna girl was giving them a confused look.

Orange Echidna: Why were Shadow and my twin brother, Knuckles laughing at those 2, Rouge and Sonia?

Rouge (White fured bat): *Sighs in annoyance* Because, Tikal, they're idiots!

Sonia (Magenta Hedgehog): All boys are, Rouge!

A white colored hedgehog boy was coloring in a color book with a purple cat girl who was drawing something on paper.

White Hedgehog: *Looking at the purple cat* What you drawing, Blaze?

Blaze (Purple cat): *looks at the white hedgehog in surprise and quickly grabbing her paper and looked away blushing, not wanting to white Hedgehog to see her picture* I-It's nothing, Silver! Nothing at all!

Silver: OKay...*went back to coloring*

Blaze's Thoughts: Whew. That was too close.

Blaze smiles at her picture, which was her and Silver playing together.

There was a group of kids playing with the blocks and making tower out of them again, since Sonic and Amy knocked them over earlier.

3 of them were foxes, 2 with 2 tails, one of them being blue instead of yellow and one was a vixen. There was 2 bunnies, too. One that looks like a younger version of Vanilla, the other has light blue fur with red bangs and patches and a small red Chihuahua with wings, tuft of hair, similar to a Growlithe's hair, and in a red-orange full Onesie.

Yellow Fox: *Watches the blue fox add a few blocks* Careful, Wally. We don't need our tower to fall. Again.

Wally (Blue Fox): *Looks back at the yellow fox* I am, Tails!

Tails (Yellow fox): *Gulps a little nervously* Okay, okay.

Light Blue Rabbit: Easy, Wally. Your cousin is just telling you to be careful.

Wally: I am, Bonnie. *Looks at the yellow vixen* Hey, may you hand me that block, Zooey, please?

Zooey (Yellow Vixen): *Nodded* Okay. *Gives Wally a block*

Next to the light blue rabbit girl and blue fox, were 2 Chaos, one was blue and yellow with a red bowtie and a brown and yellow one with a blue bowtie and a Riolu with red shirt and orange scarf and a robo-dog and they were helping the kids build the tower.

Riolu: Ooh. Nice. Looks better than while ago.

Blue/Brown Chaos: Chao, Chao!

Robo-dog: Arf, Arf!

Bonnie (Light Blue Rabbit): Hehe. Thanks, Riley.

Cream Colored Rabbit: *giggles* You too, Cheese and Chocola!

Tails: Same to ya, T-Pup!

Riley (Riolu): Hehe! No problem, Bonnie and Cream!

Cheese (Blue Chao): Chao!

Chocola (Brown Chao): Chao.

T-Pup (Robo-dog): Arf!

Finally, there was a orange and brown badger girl and green hedgehog boy walking over to them and watch them. The badger has a few paint splotches on her, indicating that she was painting.

Orange and Brown Badger: What yally working on?

Green Hedgehog: Yeah.

Cream (Cream color Rabbit): Oh. We're trying to make another Block Tower, Miss Sticks and Mister Manic. *Looks at the Chihuahua Fairy* Right, Mister Chip?

Chip (Chihuahua Fairy): Yeah!

Sticks (Orange and Brown Badger): Oh. Okay.

Manic: (Green Hedgehog): Noice!

Sonic and Amy were still running through the room and they ran through the block tower Wally, Tails, Zooey, Cream, Riley, Cheese, Chocola, T-Pup, Chip were making and Sticks and Manic jumped out of the way.

Tails: *saw their fallen tower* Aw man!

Chip: Not again!

Zooey: *Began crying* WAAAHHH! OUR BLOCK TOWER! WAAAAHHHH!

Wally: Ugh! Sonic! You and Amy knocked our tower over! Again!

Sonic: *Still running from Amy* SORRY, BUT GET THIS GIRL AWAY FROM MEEE!

Amy: Not till you stop running away from me, Sonic the Hedgehog!

Ben, Vanilla, Angel, Deoji, Flare and Rain sweat drops from this.

Ben: Well, they usually are behaved.

Deoji: Umm..."Usually"? *Sees Rain jump off of him*

Vanilla: *Chuckles nervously* I guess they don't much when we leave them alone for a little bit.

Ben: Heh. Alright, let me get their attention and we'll introduce them to you 3.

Angel: Uh...O-Okay. *Hid behind Vanilla, still holding Flare*

Ben: Heh. *Grabbed his gray color whistle and blew on it twice in a row*

The kids heard Ben's whistle and stopped what they were doing and ran over to them and stood there.

Vanilla: *Smiles at them* Now, children. As y'all remember what we told you all yesterday, we're having 4 new members joining the All-Star Daycare today.

Sonic: Sweet!

Amy/Zooey/Cream: Yay!

Rouge: So, where are they, Miss Vanilla?

Ben: Well...

Vanilla: They're behind me, Rouge. *Looks to see Angel, who put Flare down* It's okay, dearies. Come on out.

Angel: *Poke her head out from behind Vanilla, gulps nervously and walked out from behind Vanilla and stood a few feet from the children. Deoji and Rain joined her and Flare jumped on her shoulder, then head*

Ben: This is Marcy's daughter, Angelina and her Pokémon friends, Deoji the Poochyena and Flare the baby Fennekin and her Rainbow Tail pup, Rain.

Angel: *Was silent as she gave the kids a nervous look*

Deoji/Flare/Rain: Hello/Hi-Hi!

Kids: Hello, Angel, Deoji, Flare and Rain!

Ben: Angel's mother, Marcy, happens to be an old friend of mine and Vanilla's and they recently moved here. Angel's pretty nervous about being here on her very first sat, so we want y'all to help her out. Understand?

Kids: Yes, sir!

Vanilla: Wonderful! Y'all help Angel get settled here and we'll be back. *Follows Ben out of the room* Angel's still nervous, big brother.

Ben: *Chuckles* She'll be fine, Vanilla. Promise.

* * *

/

In the Playroom, the kids saw Angel and smiles at her. But, it was making Angel a bit uncomfortable.

Deoji: *Nudges her* Go on. Say something...

Angel: *Looks at the kids and remained silent still*

Silver: *Gives her a confused look* You okay, Angel?

Blaze: Maybe she can't talk yet?

Sticks: Maybe her voice was taken by the Voice Taken Aliens! *Ran up to Angel and sniffs her out all around, giving her a suspicious look*

Angel: *Getting even more nervous and a bit uncomfortable by this*

Knuckles: There's Aliens that other people's voices?!

Riley: *Sweat drops a little bit nervous* Well...We don't think that's true, Sticks and Knuckles.

Tails: Anyway, I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails. *Pulls Zooey over to meet them* And this is my twin sister, Zooey Prower. *Saw Wally and Riley walked over and stood by him* That's our cousin, Wally Prower and his Pokèmon best friend, Riley Riolu! Also, this I my Robo-dog, T-Pup!

Zooey: *Waves the 4 new members/friends shyly* H-Hi.

Deoji's Thoughts: Wow. That Zooey girl is just as nervous and shy as Angel is now.

Wally: Heya!

Riley: Howdy!

T-Pup: Arf, Arf, Arf! *Pants*

Sonic: *walks over with Manic and Sonia* I'm Sonic Hedgehog and these 2 are my twin sibs, Manic and Sonia!

Deoji: Heh. You 3 are triplets!

Manic: Better believe, dude!

Next, Rouge walked over with Shadow, Silver and Blaze.

Rouge: I'm Rouge the Bat and this is, Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog.

Shadow: *Crosses his arms and gives Angel a stern look* Hmph...

Flare: *hid behind Deoji and whimper a little bit from Shadow's look* He scware Fware, Oji.

Deoji: What's up with that guy? *Points his paw at Shadow*

Rain: *Gets in a fighting like puppy stance* Yip!

Silver: Oh. Mister Grumpy Hog here is Shadow the Hedgehog.

Blaze: He's always like this.

Deoji: Oh.

Then, Cream, Cheese, Chocola and Bonnie are next.

Cream: *Bows in a princess way* It's very lovely to meet you 3. I'm Cream the Rabbit. And this my very special Chao Friend, Cheese and my mother's Chao, Chocola!

Cheese: Chao Chao! *Waves at them*

Chocola: Chao! *Waves at them as well*

Bonnie: *Does the same bow as Cream did* I'm Cream's cousin, Bonnibel, but call me, Bonnie for short, please. I'll also take Butterfly, too.

Deoji/Flare/Rain: Kay.

Tails: Cream's mom and Bonnie's aunt is Miss Vanilla.

Deoji: Really?

Sonic: Yep. Mr. Ben happens to be their uncle too.

Deoji: Cool!

Chip flew up to the 4 friends and waves at them.

Chip: I'm Chip! Nice too meet you guys! *Flew over to his bag and pulls out a regular size chocolate candy bar and flew back over to them* Want some chocolate? It's good. The wrapper hasn't been opened yet.

Deoji: Ooh! Sounds nice.

Flare: Wummy!

Rain: Yip-Yip!

Angel: *Was a little confused by this, but politely took the bar from Chip and puts it in her bag*

Now, Tikal walked up with Knuckles

Tikal: *Smiles and waved at them* Hello, new friends! I'm Tikal Echidna and this is Knuckles Echidna, my big twin brother!

Knuckles: *was gawking at Angel. His eyes were wide as he admire her cuteness and beauty and gave her a goofy smile as hearts formed around his head and he sighs happily and dreamily*

Tikal: *Gives him a weird and confused look* Knuckles?

Deoji: Is he okay?

Shadow: He's just a big goofy moron. Ignore him.

Tikal: No he's not, Shadow!

Then...

Amy: *Ran up to Angel, startling her* Hiya! I'm Amy Rose the Hedgehog! Sonic the Hedgehog's future girlfriend!

Deoji: Sonic's...Future Girlfriend, huh?

Amy: Yep!

Sonic: Not true!

Angel: *Chuckle a little bit*

Silver: What do ya know. Y'all got Angel to giggle a little bit.

Bonnie: Hehe! That's a start!

Cream: Maybe by the end of the day, we can get Miss Angel to say a few words!

Rouge: Maybe, Cream...

Wally: Okay, guys. Give the new girl and her Pokémon and pup friends a little bit of space now. Don't want the new girl getting all kinds of nervous now.

The kids backed up a little bit for Angel, Deoji, Flare and Rain.

Tikal: What now?

Shadow: Hmm...

Sonia: *walked over to Angel* Hmm...*Walks around her, examining her clothes and noticed the heart patterns on her diaper* Ooh!

Deoji: *jumps in shock from Sonia's squeal* What the?!

Sonia: That pattern on your diaper is totes adorbs!

Flare: Huh?

Angel: *Blushes as she looks at her diaper and gives her a weird look and remaining quiet still*

Sonia: I've never seen such cute designs!

Manic: *Groaned in annoyance* Sis, it's just a diaper! There's nothing new with these things.

Sonia: *Gives him a stern look* Oh, Manic! You're just jealous since you have just a plain one!

Sonic: Okay, you two! Break it up and away from the new girl.

Tikal: Sonia is into fashion, Angel. That's why she was interested in the design on your diaper.

Deoji: Oh. That makes sense.

Bonnie: *Notices Angel's outfit* Oh! That's a Sheriff Callie outfit you're wearing! You like that show too, Angel?

Angel: *looks at Bonnie and nods a little bit*

Deoji: Her mom made that outfit for her, Bonnie.

Cream: It looks great on Miss Angel!

Amy/Sonia: Yeah!

Angel just blushes at the compliments she's getting from her outfit.

Sonic: Anyway, Mr. Ben said you and your mom moved here from Crown City, Angel.

Angel: *Nodded in response again*

Tails: Wow! That's pretty far away from Mobotropolis!

Shadow: I heard that Crown City is the richest city in all of Mobius!

Rouge: *Eyes sparkles in awe as she thought about something* I heard it's known for its famous and beautiful jewelery! *Drools a little bit*

?: Oi, Shiela! You're drooling!

?: *Squawk* Rouge is drooling! Rouge is drooling!

The kids saw a raccoon girl walking over to them.

Rouge: *Saw her* I wasn't, Marine and Paulie!

Marine (Raccoon Girl): Yes you were, Rouge!

Paulie (A Chatot): *Squawk* Yes you were, Rouge! Yes you were, Rouge!

Flare/Rain: *giggles*

Deoji: *Chuckles* A Chatot!

Angel: *Gives them a nervous look*

Marine: *Noticed Angel, Flare, Rain and Deoji* Oi, who are these blokes? Never seen them in the All-Star Daycare before.

Paulie: *lands on Marine's shoulder* Never seen before! Never seen before!

Blaze: That's because they're the new arrivals that Mister Ben and Miss Vanilla told us about yesterday, Marine.

Tails: Yeah! This is Angel Rabbit, and her Pokémon friends, Deoji Poochyena and Flare Fennkin! And her pup, Rain!

Cream: They moved here all the way from Crow City, Miss Marine.

Marine: Oh! Well ahoy, mates! I'm Captain Marine and this is my loyal companion, Paulie the Chatot! Just a heads up though, Paulie's a male, not female.

Paulie: *Squawks* Paulie's a male, Paulie's a male!

Blaze: Ugh! Ignore the "Captain" part and just call her Marine.

Deoji: Hehe! Alright! Hello.

Flare: Hi-Hi!

Rain: Yip!

Angel: *Just waved at them nervously*

Marine: Well, Angel? Aren't you going to say "hi" too?

Amy: She's just a bit nervous, Marine. It's their first day here.

Sonic: It may take awhile for her to get used to it.

Marine: Oh..Okay.

Paulie: Kay, Kay!

Tails: Now...Why don't we play!

Kids [other than Angel]: *Cheers* Yeah!

/

A few hours later, it was 11:30 a.m and the kids were playing in different areas of the big play room and mostly in groups. Angel was at a table with just Deoji, Flare, and Rain and they were coloring.

Amy: *was playing tea party with Zooey, Cream, Sonia, Cheese, Chocola, Sticks, Tikal and Rouge* More tea, Rouge?

Rouge: Please, Amy? *Held her cup out to Amy and she pour it in* Thank you. *Sips*

Cream: *saw Angel at the table with her Pokémon friends* Girls, why is Miss Angel all by her lonesome over there?

Rouge: Maybe she likes being with just those 3, Cream.

Sonia: *Sips her tea while she was in a princess dress with a plastic tiara on her head and saw Angel* Still, Rouge...She shouldn't be alone like that.

Zooey: Maybe we can ask her to join us?

Sticks: Yeah!

Amy: Actually, let's leave her alone.

Tikal: *Gives her a confused look* Why?

Amy: Well, we shouldn't rush this. We should just let her get used to being here first.

Sticks/Rouge/Sonia: Agreed.

Cream/Tikal/Zooey/Cheese/Chocola: Kay/Chao!

The girls went back to playing.

Ben and Vanilla walked in the room with a wheelcart with a couple of big trays with a healthy lunch on them. It was PB&J sandwiches, cut into a triangle with a few baby carrot sticks, a few apple slices and a small cup of strawberry Apple sauce and baby bottles of orange juice.

Ben: *Smiles as he grabbed his whistle again and blew on it twice. This got the kids to stop their playing and saw him and Vanilla* Alright, clean up and we'll give y'all today's lunches!

Kids: *Nodded as they began to straighten the room up and once they were done, they sat back in their spots*

Ben and Vanilla smiles as they passed out the lunches to the kids.

Vanilla gave Angel hers first and smaller plates to Deoji, Flare and Rain with a small bowl of orange juice for Deoji and 3 baby bottles for Angel, Flare and Rain. Then she walked over to the next table.

Deoji: *Sniffed the food and smiles* Mmm. Cut triangle shaped pb&j sandwiches with a few baby carrot sticks, which is good for the eyes, a few scrumptious apple slices and a cup of strawberry apple sauce for lunch with orange juice for a drink, too!

Flare: Yum-Yummy in Fware's tum-tummy! *Rubs her belly and licks he lips as she saw her food*

Rain: *Yips in agreement*

Angel: *Giggles a little bit and noticed something off about the sandwich*

Deoji: Hmm? Wha's up, Angel?

Angel: Guys...Mommy usually cuts my crusts off of my sandwiches.

Deoji: Oh, that's right. Marcy usually cuts the crusts off of yours. I'll deal with it! *Gets out of the chair and runs off*

Angel: No, Deoji..

Deoji: *Saw Vanilla put a couple of plates on the table, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Silver were sitting at and ran over to her. He grabbed the bottom of her dress with his mouth and tugged on it*

Vanilla: *felt it and saw Deoji* Yes, Deoji? What is it?

Deoji: *Tries to pull her over to his table* C'mon, Miss Vanilla. We need you at our table, please.

Vanilla: Oh.

Ben: *Noticed this and looked and saw 2 more tables to give the lunches to and smile at Vanilla* Don't worry, Vans. I'll deal with the last 2 tables and you can see what Angel's group wants.

Vanilla: Alright, big brother. *Smiles as she followed Deoji back to Angel and saw them* What's wrong, dearies? *Gets on her knees*

Angel: Umm...*Was hesitating*

Deoji: Marcy usually cuts the crusts off of Angel's sandwiches.

Vanilla: Oh. That's fine, Angel. *Grabs a small knife and cuts the crusts off just like Marcy does* Angel dear, why are you 4 over here and not in a group like the other children?

Angel: *Was silent and just shrugs*

Flare: Mommy Angie no fwiends bwut Oji and Fware and Wain.

Rain: *Nods and Whimpers*

Vanilla: *gives Angel a worried look* No friends yet, huh?

Angel: *Just nodded in response* Y-Yes, ma'am.

Deoji: She can talk to you, Mister Ben and us. But not the other kids yet. But, we're trying to help her, though.

Vanilla: I know y'all are, Deoji. Let me tell you something, Angel. I was nervous too when I went to my first day at daycare, too.

Angel: *Gives Vanilla a surprise look* Really?

Vanilla: *smiles as she finished cutting the crusts off and nodded to her* Mm-Hm. It's called, 1st Daycare Day Blues. That's what your mother always called them.

Deoji: Neat.

Angel: Mmm...H-How'd you get over your 1st D-Daycare Day Blues, Miss Vanilla?

Vanilla: Well, I started by making 1 friend. Then, it just eased up a little bit. But, as the day went by and the more friends I made, the more my 1st Daycare Day Blues went away.

Angel never thought about that, but she smiled and nodded at Vanilla.

Angel: O-Okay, Miss Vanilla. I'll... I'll try to make 1 friend.

Vanilla: *hugs her and gets up* I know you will, sweetie. *Walks off, but stops and looks back* As my mother used to say; "1 friend is better than no friends, 1 friend is plenty".

Angel: *Smiles as she began eating her lunch*

Deoji/Flare/Rain: *Began eating theirs, too*

/

30 minutes later, the kids were in the other room Ben and Vanilla were telling Angel, Deoji, Flare and Rain earlier. It was the Nap Room, which was next door to the Changing Room.

Ben: *Finished setting up a sleeping mat for Angel and looks at her with his gentle, wam smile* Here you go, Angel. From 12 p.m to 12:30 p.m is nap time.

Angel: *Nodded as she yawns*

Ben: Hehe. Perfect timing, too. *Picks her up and lays her on her mat and covers her up*

Flare ran under the blanket and pokes her head out, laying next to Angel and yawns cutely as Deoji was sleeping above the mat and Rain lays on Angel gently and all 4 of them went to sleep, but we're waken up by a whining sound.

Sonic: Noo! No nap, Miss Vanilla! I want to plaaay!

Vanilla: *sighs* Sonic, we're not going through this again, sweetie. All of you take your naps for 30 minutes and please keep your voice down. Everyone else is sleeping.

Sonic: *Stomps his feet* No naps! I'm not slee-! *Yawns* Sleepy.

Ben: *chuckles as he shook his head and walked over to the microwave on the countertop of the room and heats up a bottle in there for a minute, took it out, checked it and walked over to Sonic and picks him up and pops the bottle in his mouth* Ssh. Just calm down, kid.

Sonic: *suckles on the bottle slowly and was calming down as his eyes were getting heavy*

Angel: *Was amazed on how well Ben got Sonic to calm down*

Deoji: He's good.

Flare: Weally gwoodie.

Rain: Mm-hm.

The 4 friends fell back asleep.

Ben: *burps Sonic and layed him on his mat, tucks him in and pops a light blue pacifier in his mouth* Now, get some rest, buddy. *Gently rubs Sonic's head*

Sonic: *Purrs as he suckles on his pacifier, nodded and fell asleep immediately*

Ben: *smiles as he got up and looks at Vanilla with a smirk, and she was smiling at him with an arch eye and her arms crossed* Hehe! I told a while back that I'm good.

Vanilla: *chuckles as she followed Ben out of the room*

Once they left, Knuckles opened one eye and saw that Ben and Vanilla weren't in the room anymore and saw everyone else still asleep. He got up and took his sleeping mat and dragged it, his pillow and his blanket over to where Angel was sleeping.

Angel: *heard this and woke up and saw Knuckles settling down*

Knuckles: *Saw her awake and put his finger to his mouth, shushing her so everyone else can rest*

Angel: *Nodded and fell back asleep*

Knuckles: *Smile as he fell asleep too*

/

After nap time and the kids' diapers were changed, it was Recess time. Ben and Vanilla led the babies outside to a big playground with big slides, even twisty ones, swings, a huge sandbox, a monkey gym, clubhouse with climbing rocks that's part of it.

Ben: Okay, kids. Y'all remember the rules of the playground?

Sonic: No throwing sand at anyone at the sandbox!

Amy: Don't jump off of the swings, no matter what!

Manic: No pushing or shoving or rough housing!

Tikal: No fighting!

Ben: Yep! If any of you break ANY of those rules?

Knuckles: We get a prize?

Kids [Other than Angel, Deoji, Flare and Rain]: *Facepalm* Ugh! No!

Tails: We get a timeout, Knuckles.

Knuckles: Oh, right.

Shadow: *Had his arms crossed and sighs as he heard Knuckles' response* Tch. Idiot.

Vanilla: Alright, children. Go and play now!

The kids ran and play at the playground. Angel couldn't figure out where to play at till she saw no one at the swings yet and ran over to them. She jumped on one of them and began to swing a little bit slowly.

Knuckles: *was climbing on the other side of the Rock Climbing Playset and noticed that Angel was having a little trouble swinging, so he climbed down and walked over to her*

Deoji, Flare and Rain watched Angel trying to swing from a few feet away.

Deoji: Ya know, Ange. It'll be easier for you to swing if you had someone, other than us, to push you.

Angel: I know, I know. *Sighs* I wish it was easy to make friends.

Deoji: One kid here will come to you eventually and be your new friend.

Angel: Hope you're right, Deoji.

Suddenly, Angel felt something push her and noticed she was being swung higher and higher.

Angel: Uh, Deoji, Flare, Rain...Are one of you pushing me?

Deoji: *Shook his head* Nope.

Flare: *Shook her head, too* Fware no pushie Mommy Angwie.

Rain: *Shook his head* Nu-Uh!

Angel: Then... Who's-! *Looked behind her and saw Knuckles pushing her* You! *Jumps off the swing out of shock and flew* Waaaaahhh!

Angel landed in the sandbox, making some of the other kids gasp in surprise and shock.

Knuckles: *Gasps in shock and ran over to her*

Ben and Vanilla witnessed this and ran over to the sandbox.

Vanilla: Oh, my goodness! Angelina, are you alright?!

Angel: *sat up and shook the sand off of her fur* Y-Yeah. I-I-I think so, Miss Vanilla.

Sonic: Well, at least we know Angel can talk.

Sticks: So, no Voice Taker Aliens took her voice?

Amy: That's right, Sticks.

Shadow: Pfft! That sure was hilarious to watch! AHAHAHAHA!

Rouge: *Glares atbthe back and red Hedgehog* Shadow! That isn't funny!

Chip: Rouge is right! Angel could've been seriously hurt!

Angel: *looks up at everyone, blushes a little bit and sniffling* Mmm...I DON'T LIKE DAYCARE! I WANNA GO HOME! *Hic* I WANT MY MOMMY! *She ran off crying and hid in the clubhouse*

Knuckles: Angel, wait! *Follows her*

Deoji/Flare/Rain: *Follows him*

Ben: What happened, guys?

Sonic: Well...

As Sonic explained to Ben and Vanilla on what happened, Knuckles ran to the playground clubhouse and climbed till he saw Angel at the top, sitting, holding Flare gently and cried silently.

Knuckles: *Felt bad about what happened and crawls in the big part of the clubhouse and walked over to Angel and saw an empty space open* Umm...Is this seat taken?

Deoji: *saw him and snarls at him* Why?! So you can try to hurt and humiliate her again?!

Rain: *Gets in the same position as Deoji, glaring at Knuckles as well* Grr!

Knuckles: *was getting nervous* Eesh...

Angel: *Saw Knuckles and saw this* Down, Deoji and Rain.

Deoji: *Heard Angel's command and obeyed her* Yes, Angel. *Sit on his rear*

Rain: *Whimpers and lays on all fours*

Knuckles: *Sighs in relief and sat next to her* Hey, I'm really sorry about what happened to you. I just saw you having trouble with the swings and thought you liked some help.

Angel didn't know what to say to Knuckles. Everyone keeps calling him an idiot or moron, but he seems more gentle than she thought.

Angel: Th-Thank you. *Puts Flare down*

Knuckles: *Perks up* Hmm? For what?

Angel: *Blushes tint* For helping m-me out.

Knuckles: *smiles and nodded* No problem, Angel.

Angel thought about something that Vanilla said earlier to her.

* * *

/

Vanilla: As my mother used to say; "1 friend is better than no friends, 1 friend is plenty".

* * *

/

Angel: *Looks at Knuckles and smile a little bit* Knuckles?

Knuckles: *pets Flare's head and looks at Angel* Yes, Angel?

Angel: W-Would y-you...WOULDYOULIKETOBEMYFRIEND?

Knuckles: *Gives her a confused look at what she just said* Hah?

Deoji: *Understand what Angel just said* Say it again, but more calmly and confidently

Angel: *Takes a deep breath and calms down* Knuckles...W-Would you like to be my friend?

Knuckles: *Smiles widely* You serious? You want me, to be your friend?

Anhel: *Nodded* Mm-Hm.

Deoji/Flare/Rain: Yes/Wes!

Knuckles: Yes! I love-like! To be your friend, Angel.

Angel: *Smiles at this and hugs him* Thank you so, so much!

Knuckles: *Blushes deeply by this and sighs happily a little bit* No problem, Angel~! *Breaks the hug and gets out of the clubhouse and looks at Angel* We should head back to the others.

Angel: Yeah...Let's go, Deoji and Flare. *Follows Knuckles*

Deoji: Wow! I thought Angel was going to stay upset. Glad it worked out, eh Flare?

Flare: Fware wikey Knuckie, Oji!

Rain: Yip!

Deoji: Me too, Flare and Rain. Me too. *Follows Flare, Knuckles and Angel back to the others*

Angel, Knuckles, Deoji, Flare and Rain saw the others with Ben and Vanilla, which both had relieved looks on their faces.

Vanilla: Angel, you okay, sweetie?

Angel: *Nods* Yes, Miss Vanilla. I'm fine and Knuckles is my new friend!

Ben: *Looks at him, smiles and nods* That's great to hear, Ange.

Vanilla: *Smiles happily* I'm proud of you, sweetie.

Angel: Hehe!

/

Later around 2:55, the kids were playing in the big playroom again. Angel was playing with Knuckles and the others a safe game of freeze tag by crawling around th room instead of running and Angel was it and tagged everyone except Sonia.

Angel: *Giggles as she crawls after Sonia and touched her foot* Gotcha!

Sonia: *Froze in place* Aww, man!

Angel: Woo-Hoo! I win!

Amy: *was frozen in place* You did! Now...Can we unfreeze, please?

Angel: Yep!

The kids sighs in relief as they were able to move freely again and they giggle.

Marine: Oi, mates! That was great!

Riley: I definitely had fun!

Angel: Me, too!

Ben and Vanilla came in the room with Marcy and Puppy.

Ben: *Grabbed his whistle and blew it twice*

Kids: *Look at Ben*

Ben: Alright, babies. Get your stuff. It's Parent pick up time!

Angel: *Saw Marcy and Puppy* Mommy! *Ran over to her and jumps in her arms*

Marcy: *Smiles widely as she caught her daughter in her arms* Oh, my little Angel! How did it go?

Angel: Better! *Ran over to the other kids* Look, mommy! Look at all the friends me, Deoji, Flare and Rain made!

Marcy saw the kids and smiles warmly at this.

Marcy: How wonderful!

Angel: Mommy, can me and my Pokèmon and pup friends come back tomorrow, pretty please?

Marcy: *Smiles at Ben and Vanilla and looks back at her* Of course, sweetie!

Kids: *Cheers*

Cream: *Hugs Angel and her tail wags back and forth happily, too* Yay! Miss Angel is going to be staying with us!

Angel: *giggles* Oh, Cream! *Hugs the younger bunny back*

Tails/Wally/Chip/T-Pup: *Flying*

Marine: Yay!

Paulie: Yay! Yay! *Squawks*

Amy: That's great!

Knuckles: Hehe.

Sonic: Welcome to the gang, Angel!

Angel: Not gang, Sonic. Family.

Tails: True dat!

Wally: Haha!

Rouge: Another girl on the team!

Silver: *Floats with Blaze* Hehe!

Blaze: *was afraid of heights and was freaking out* Aah! Silver Hedgehog put me down!

The children laughed and Silver put Blaze down, who kissed the ground several times.

Marcy: Hehe! Let's go, sweetie!

Angel: Kay, mommy! *Grabs her bag and follows her mom out with Deoji, Flare and Rain and waves at the others*

Now, Angel finally had a place where she had more friends then she ever expected. A place that she can call her second home and her new family.


	2. Ep 2: Abraca-Baby!

Riley's Voice: Abraca-Baby?

* * *

It's been a few weeks now since Angel, Deoji, Flare and Rain joined the All-Star Daycare.

A pink Minivan was driving up infront of the Daycare. Out came Marcy, her Arcanine, Puppy, her daughter, Angel and her Pokémon, Deoji and Flare and 6 color-tailed pup, Rain.

Marcy: Alright, Angie. Let's go in. *Holds out her hand*

Angel: *Happily took it* Okay, Mama!

Puppy: *looks at his 3 charges* Guys, let's go.

Deoji: We're coming, Puppy!

Flare: Cwomings!

Rain: *giggles* Me cwome twoos! *Runs, but slips on a small pebble and fell on his stomach* Oof!

Deoji: *Looks behind him and smiles a little* Hehe! Oh, Rain. *Picks Rain up by the collar of his blue onesie and follows the group with Flare in front of him*

* * *

Once they walked in, Angel gave Marcy a kiss on the cheek and waved at her and ran off with Deoji, Flare and Rain right behind her.

Marcy just stood there with tears barley forming and a big, proud smile on her face.

Puppy: *Notices Marcy's look and smiles* You should be proud that she wanted to come back here, Marce. It's only been 2 weeks since she started here.

Marcy: I know, I know. *Wipes her tears away* I'm just glad she was able to have find and make new friends here. Let's get to work.

Puppy: Yeah! Before we're late! *Follows Marcy out*

* * *

In the Play Room,

Angel: *Ran in* Hi, gang!

Tails: *Smiles* Hey, look!

Manic: Hey, dudes! It's Angel!

The kids and their little buddies went and greeted the 4 Friends.

Deoji: *Notices something* Hey, where's Ben and Vanilla?

Cream: Oh! Mommy's the only one here today.

Bonnie: Yeah. My and Cream's grandma, Hailey fell sick and Uncle Ben went to take care of her for the day and my mom and Aunt Vanilla will see her this weekend.

Angel: Aww. Hope Hailey gets better.

Cream/Bonnie: Us, too.

Angel smiles at the Rabbit cousins and notices something about Wally.

Angel: Uh...Wally? What are you wearing?

Wally: *Chuckles* My Wizard outfit!

Tails: Wally's father, Merlin Prower, is mine and Zooey's dad's big brother.

Zooey: *stood next to her twin brother* And my and Tails' uncle!

Sonic: Merlin's this famous Wizard and Wally happened to wanting to be one too.

Wally: Yep! Just like him! It's my turn for Show-n-Tell today, so I'm gonna show y'all this spellbook for beginners my dad got me just the other day!

Wally ran to his cupboard and dug through his bag, pulling out a normal size book with "**Spellbook for Beginning Wizards**" etched in gold, fabric and showing it to the other kids.

Rouge: *Her eyes sparkles at the golden words* Oooh~

Wally: *Gives a stern look at the bat* Rouge, this letters aren't made of REAL gold.

Rouge: Well, it's still shiny!

Sonia: Oh, brother.

Wally: I'm gonna show Vanilla and ask her if it's time for show and tell! *Ran out of the room*

Riley: Wally! Wait for me! *Ran after Wally*

Knuckles: Well, what do we do now?

Marine: Oi! How about we play?

Kids: Sure!

Angel: Alright, but I'm the Sheriff here and I'll make sure y'all play safe and follow the rules! *Points at Shadow* That includes you, Shadow!

Shadow: *Looks away as he crosses his arms* Hmph! Whatever.

* * *

Wally ran to the office where Vanilla was doing some paperwork Ben left for her to do.

Vanilla: *Sighs* I wish Ben could do the paper work when he gets back from mother's house. Oh, what I wouldn't give to be young again and play with my daughter and her friends.

Wally: *Walks in with Riley behind him* Vanilla?

Vanilla: *Looks up from the paperwork and saw the duo* Hmm? Oh. Hello, Wally and Riley dears. Is there anything wrong?

Riley: Hi, Vanilla.

Wally: I was wondering when it'll be time for Show-n-Tell?

Vanilla: Oh. Wally, that won't be till 30 minutes before y'all leave today.

Wally: Oh, right. I'm just excited to show off my new spell book my dad gave me! *Shows Vanilla* See?

Vanilla: Oh, my. That's a very sweet of Merlin to give you that nook, Wally.

Wally: Thanks! Can I do a spell here for practice, Vanilla? Pretty please?

Vanilla: *Chuckles* Alright, Wally dear.

Riley: Cool. I wanna see! *Jumps on Wally's head*

Wally: *Opens his book* Ooh. Some really cool spells!

The duo looked through the book to find a spell as Vanilla was doing more paperwork.

Riley: Hey, what about that one? *Points to a spell in a whole different language*

Wally: Huh. I think I can say that. *Grabs his wizard staff and unaware it was pointing at Vanilla* Ready, Riley?

Riley: Ready, Wally!

Wally: _Olensilri Momamakmi_. _Sho Rin Dah Ken Bok._

Wally's staff glowed and it hit Vanilla, without her or the 2 friends knowing. Vanilla eyes widened as smoke was formed and it began to clear.

Wally: Wow! *Coughs* Wasn't expecting that!

Riley: *coughs* Yeah! Woo! Smokey!

Wally: *Coughs again* Vanilla, you oka-!

Both the boys eyes widened in shock.

Wally: Uh...Vanilla?

Riley: Dude! Is that what that spell does?!

* * *

Back in the Play Room, the kids were playing Musical Chairs and using Amy's toy radio to play the music. Now, it was 1 chair and it was Sonic and Amy now.

Amy: *Smiles at Sonic lovingly* Oh, Sonikku~ It must've been fate that decided for us to be the last 2 standing.

Sonic: *Gives her a nervous look* I wouldn't call it fate, Ames.

Amy: *Squeals at the nickname Sonic calls her by and blushes* Aah! Oh, Sonic! I LOVE it when you call me Ames!

Manic: Oh, Barf! *Sticks his tongue out and points at it, pretending to gag*

Sonia: I think it's pretty romantic.

Cream: Me too!

Cheese/Chocola: Chao!

Angel: Hehe. Deoji, start the music, please.

Deoji: Will do, Sheriff Angie! *Presses play on the Amy's radio*

The music began to play as Sonic and Amy began to run around the last chair for a minute and then Deoji stops the music and the duo ran to the chair and both jumped at it and Sonic sat on it first, with Amy sitting on his lap.

Sonic: Ha! I sat on the chair first, Ames! So I win!

Amy: But I win first!

Sonic: Psh! Oh yeah? In what?

Amy: In love with you~ *kisses Sonic's cheek*

Sonic: *Blushes* Doh!

Girls: AWWWWWW!

Boys: UGH!

Shadow: *Smirks* Faker and Rosey sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Sonic: *Growls at Shadow* Hey! *Puts Amy down gently and ran towards Shadow and got nose to nose with him* You better quit making fun of me!

Shadow: Oh, yeah?! What are you gonna do about it, Faker?!

Sonic: Quit calling me Faker, you Faker! I'll tell you what I'm gonna do with-!

Angel: *Gets between the 2 hedgehog rivals* Okay! Now that's enough! Don't want you both to destroy the room...Again.

Shadow/Sonic: *Crosses their arms and looked away from each other* Hmph! Fine!

Angel: *Sighs in relief* Now, we need to clean the room up before Vanilla comes back and-!

?: Hey you guys!

Angel: Huh?

Rain: *Heke? Who swaid dat?

Deoji: That sounded like Riley!

Riley: *Ran in the room* We've got a problem!

Kids: Huh?

Sonic: Big or Little problem?

Riley: *spreads out his arms* BIIIIG.

Sticks: Hmm? What the Government Agents are coming for us?! That's usually a big problem! THEY'LL NEVER TAKE US ALL! I WON'T LET THEM!

Riley: What? Sticks, no! That's not it. It's Vanilla!

Cream: My mommy?

Bonnie: What's wrong with Auntie Vanilla, Riley?

Blaze: And where's Wally?

?: Right here, *pants* Blaze.

The kids looked over to the entrance of the Play Room and saw Wally walking in dragging something. As soon as Wally turned round, everyone else in the room gasps in shock as their eyes widened.

Silver: Wally... Isn't that..

Cream: Mommy!

Indeed it was Vanilla, but she was wearing a pink t-shirt, still wearing her gloves, pink ribbons tied around each ear and a thick pink diaper and have a pacifier clipped to her shirt.

Knuckles: Uh...Why is Vanilla dressed up as a baby?

Riley: Wally...Was practicing a spell and...

Wally: *sat Vanilla on the floor* Whew. I must've pointed my staff to Vanilla without knowing and cast a spell on her!

Angel: *Walks over to Vanilla* Well, she seems to look okay. Vanilla, it's Angel. Can you talk to us?

Flare: Hmm?

Vanilla: *Gives Angel a curious look, then looks at Cream* Mama?

Kids: Huh?

Vanilla: *Points at Cream* Mama! *Crawls over to Cream and hugs her*

Angel: Hmm?

Cream: *Blushes* Umm... Why does my mommy think I'm her mommy?

Sonic: *Shrugs* I dunno, Cream.

Tikal: Well, we better call Ben and tell him what's going on.

Wally: Wait! We don't need Ben. I can try to find a spell to fix this!

Shadow: *Points at Wally* No more spells, Wally! That's what got Vanilla into this situation!

Vanilla: *Sat back down and sucks her thumb*

Bonnie: Well, she's pretty cute this way.

Cream: True.

Rouge: Can't lie about that.

Sonia: So, what do we do now?

Angel: Guess we'll have to take care of her till it either wears off or Wally finds another spell.

Wally: Already on it! *Looks through his book for a reverse spell*

Vanilla: *Felt her stomach growl and tears formed in her eyes* Mmmm...WAAAAAHHHHHH!

Kids: Huh?!

Cream: Mommy, what's wrong?

Vanilla: *Sniffles* Baba!

Bonnie: "Baba"?

Silver: Hmm...

Vanilla: Baba! Baba! Baba! WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

The kids covered their ears from Vanilla's loud crying.

Manic: Man! Vanilla's got a good set of pipes, dudes!

Blaze: Wait...*Heard Vanilla's belly growling* I think I know why Vanilla's so fussy right now.

Angel: What is it, Blaze?

Blaze: *Walks over to Cream, who was holding Vanilla close to her, trying to calm her*

Cream: *Sees Blaze* Yes, Blaze?

Blaze: Vanilla?

Vanilla: *Calms down a little bit and sniffles as she looked at Blaze* Goo?

Blaze: Vanilla, are you hungry?

Vanilla: *Sniffs and nods* Baba.

Blaze: Vanilla is saying "baba" as another way/name of saying "bottle"

Rest of the Kids: Oohh!

Angel: I know how to make a baby bottle!

Blaze: And I'll warm it up once you're done, Angel!

Angel: Perfect!

Cream: I want to help, Angel!

Amy: Me, too!

Sonia: And I'll go with you 3 as well.

Zooey: M-Me too.

Sonic: And the rest of us will stay here and watch over Vanilla.

Kids: Yes!

* * *

Angel, Sonia, Amy, Zooey and Cream walked into the daycare's kitchen and admire at the size.

Amy: *Sweat drops* Wow. This kitchen is biggerer than the one at my house.

Zooey: Mm-Hm.

Angel: *Sweat drops as well* Well, the All-Star Daycare is very BIG compare to our houses.

Sonia: Psh. This is NOTHING compare to Mobotropolis' Mega Mall!

Cream: Oh, yes. That's defiantly biggerer than the Daycare itself!

Angel: *looks through the bottom cabinets* Okay, girls. we need to find baby bottles to put the milk in for Baby Vanilla.

Cream: But where are they?

Sonia: *Clears her throat* Ahem. Might I suggest the top cabinets, Sheriff?

Angel: Hah?

Sonia points to the top cabinets where Cream was flying and opened the door, revealing clean, empty baby bottles.

Angel: *Sweat drops* Uh, right.

Cream: *Grabs a bottle* Here, Angel. *Throws a bottle at Angel*

Angel: *Caught the bottle* Got it! Thanks, Cream!

Cream: You're welcome! *Pants as she landed on the ground*

Amy: And *huffs* we got the milkie!

Angel and Cream looked and saw Amy and Sonia carrying a gallon of milk and walking towards them.

Angel: Good. *Unscrews the cap of the bottle and held it out* Alright, girls. Pour slowly and carefully. We don't want to make a mess in here.

Amy/Sonia: Kay, Angel.

The 2 girls were pouring the milk into the bottle slowly and put the cap back on the gallon and the other on the bottle and they put the milk back in the fridge and closed it back up.

Angel: There! That should do it. Let's go, girls.

Amy/Sonia/Cream/Zooey: Right.

The 5 girls walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

In the Play Room, Vanilla was still crying and the rest of the kids were trying to cheer her up.

Sonic: Look, Vanilla! A baby rattle. *Shakes a pink rattle in front of Vanilla* See?

Vanilla: *Sniffles and looks at Sonic with teary eyes* Goo?

Sonic: Here, Vanilla.

Vanilla: Mmm...*Grabs the rattle from Sonic and shook it*

Silver: Look! The rattle seems to be working!

Vanilla: *Whimpers at the rattle and threw it and it hit Shadow on the head*

Shadow: OUCH! WHY YOU LITTLE-!

Vanilla: WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Rouge/Tikal: SHADOW!

Shadow: *glares at the 2 girls* What?! Ugh! *Covered his ears* Make her stop!

Knuckles: *Walks over to Vanilla* Vanilla, look!

Vanilla: *Sniffles as she looked at Knuckles* Bah?

Knuckles: *Make silly faces at her* Nyah! Blah! Boo!

Vanilla: *Her eyes gotten big and watery even more as her mouth quivers* WAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Knuckles: Oh, man. Those looks made Kneecaps giggle. *Sighs sadly*

Tikal: Knuckles, he's only 4 months old. Most things make him giggle. Even you tripping over your own 2 feet.

Knuckles: *Blushes* Oh, yeah.

Sonic: Oh...Where are Angel, Sonia, Amy, Zooey and Cream at with that baby bottle?

The 5 girls just walked in as Sonic asked that question.

Sonia: We're right here, Sonic.

Shadow: FINALLY!

Amy: Oh, hush, Shadow!

Blaze: Here, let me warm it up.

Angel: Sure. *Hands Blaze the bottle*

Blaze: Good. Now...*Her hands barley glowed as it warmed up the bottle* There. Not too hot and not too cold.

Angel: Perfect! *Grabs the bottle from Blaze and popped it in Vanilla's mouth*

Vanilla: *Was surprised by this as she sucks on her bottle*

Deoji: *Sighs in relief* Geez. Vanilla's got a good set of lungs, Angie.

Angel: So we heard from the kitchen.

Rain: Yip-Yip!

Cream: You done, mommy?

Vanilla: *finished her bottle and threw it at Shadow's head again, hitting him*

Shadow: *Was hit in the head by the bottle Vanilla threw at him* OUCH!

Vanilla: *giggles*

Cream: *Walks over and gives Vanilla a stern look and waves her finger at her* Mommy, that's not very nice of you throwing that bottle and hurting Shadow with it.

Vanilla understood that Cream wasn't very happy with her right now and whimpers at Cream "scolding" her.

Marine: Wow, Shiela. She dosen't seem happy at you giving her a stern talking to.

Tikal: Maybe Vanilla understood on why Cream wasn't happy with her.

Rouge: *walks over to Shadow* How's your head?

Shadow: *rubs the hurt place on his head and growls as he walked over to Vanilla* You throw one more thing at my head and you'll regret it for the rest of your days here!

Vanilla: WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Bonnie: Shadow!

Shadow: What?!

Silver: You need to lighten up, dude. Cream already got on to Vanilla for hurting you.

Shadow: Hmph!

Amy: *walks over to Vanilla as Cream and Bonnie tried to calm her down* Wait, why is she still crying?

Cream: I dunno.

Bonnie: Maybe she needs to be burped?

Blaze: Well, how do we need to do that?

Sticks: *Grabs a plastic baseball bat* Maybe we burp her with this! *raised it up over her head*

Manic: Whoa, dudette! *grabs the bat from behind Sticks* We're NOT gonna use that on her! Besides, that's not how that works!

Sticks: You don't use this?

Sonia: Of course not! You can't just go and hit a baby with a baseball bat!

While the kids were talking/arguing with Sticks about the baseball bat, Knuckles walked over to Vanilla and layed her over her shoulder half-way and gently pats her back as gently as he could.

Vanilla: *Calms down as her cheeks puffed out and let's out a cute burp* Gah.

Wally: Hey, hey, you guys. Quiet. Ya'll hear that?

The kids heard Wally and stopped talking and listen for something.

Rouge: I don't hear anything, hun.

Chip: *Flew near Rouge* Exactly. Vanilla stopped crying.

The kids looked over and saw Knuckles holding Vanilla around her waist, who was babbling cutely now stead of crying.

Sonic: Dude, how'd you get her to calm down?

Knuckles: My mom would burp me, Tikal or Kneecaps right after our bottles. But sometimes she forget to burp Kneecaps and he would cry till she burps him. So, I guessed Vanilla needed to be burped as well and when I burped her, she calmed right down.

Tikal: *Her eyes sparkles in awe at her twin brother* Wow! You're amazing, big brother!

Knuckles: *blushes as he put Vanilla down and scratches the back of his head as he blushed and chuckles* Hehe! You think so?

Angel: *smiles at the red Echidna as Rain jumped on her head* Yeah!

Without the kids knowing, Vanilla crawls out of the room. But T-Pup, Cheese and Chocola saw and followed her out.

Cream: *looks around* Hey, where did Cheese and Chocola and Mommy go?

Zooey: *looks worried* And T-Pup?

Riley: *points at the open door* Look! They must've gotten out!

Bonnie: Oh, we better find them!

Riley: Me and Deoji and Flare will go ahead!

Riley, followed bt Deoji and Flare, ran out of the room.

The kids nodded and they went out and began looking for the 4 friends.

* * *

/

Cream, Angel, Amy and Zooey were walking to the kitchen when...

*CRASH*

Angel/Amy: Uh-Oh!

Cream: That sounds like Mommy!

Zooey: Sounds like she broke something!

The 4 girls ran to the kitchen and saw Vanilla crying next to a broken cookie jar with Riley, Deoji, Flare, Cheese, Chocola and T-Pup trying to calm her down.

Amy: What happened?

Riley: Vanilla was crawling around till she saw the kitchen and try to get the Cookie Jar and we tried to stop her, but since she's stll the same size, se was taller. Then she lost her balance on her feet and fell on her bottom, softly thanks to her thick diaper, but the cookie jar fell and broke.

Cream: Is my mommy okay, though?!

Deoji: She's fine, Cream. I think the cookie jar falling and breaking is what made her upset.

Zooey: Poor Vanilla.

Angel: I think I can fix that. *Uses her powers and fixed the Cookie Jar like it never broke and placed it back on the shelf* There. That ought to keep Vanilla from getting it.

Cream: *Cheered* Yay, Angel!

Angel: *Bows* Thank you!

Amy: Now we need to bring Vanilla back to the Play Room.

Vanilla: *Yawns and rubs her eyes cutely*

Zooey: Aww. Vanilla looks sleepy.

Angel: Then we need to take her to the Nap Room instead.

Vanilla: Mama? *Crawled over to Cream and tries to climb on top of her*

Cream: Mommy! OOH! *Held Vanilla in her arms, but her legs shaked and she landed on her padded rear* Mm!

Vanilla: *Giggles* Mommy fwall and go BOOM! *giggles*

Angel: Oh, dear. *picks Vanilla up* We better get her to the Nap Room.

Vanilla: *Yawns again and stuck the tip of her own ear in her mouth and suckles and drools on it as her eyes were halfway open*

Amy: Vanilla sure looks sleepy now.

Angel: I believe so.

Cream: *looks at Angel* Angel, are we take my mommy to the Nap Room?

Angel: That would be wise, but I think we should take her to the Play Room instead so we can ALL keep an eye on her.

Zooey: Sounds about right.

Amy: Here, let me help ya out, Angie. *She grabbed Vanilla's feet and hold them on her shoulders*

Angel: *Had her arms wrapped around Vanilla's waist* Kay, guys. Let's go back to the Play Room.

Amy/Zooey/Cream/Deoji/Riley/Cheese/Chocola/Flare/Rain/T-Pup: Yeah/Chao/Fen/Yip/Arf!

Angel and Amy carried Vanilla, who was sucking her ear still, out of the room with the other 9 friends walking behind them.

* * *

Back in the Play Room, the rest of the kids were back from their search.

Sonic: *Just came in with Manic and Sonia* We just finished looking all over the halls. Still no trace of Baby Vanilla. Any luck?

Tails: *Shook his head* No. Me, Sticks, Wally, Bonnie, Marine and Tikal searched the Nap Room. Bupkus

Rouge: Me and Shadow, Chip, Silver and Blaze searched the Office and Changing Room. Zilch.

Knuckles: *Rubs his belly and smiles as he licked his lips* I just finished my snack. Nice fresh, juicy grapes!

Tikal: *Looks at Knuckles and chuckles* Big brother.

Sonia: *looks at Knuckles* Knuckles we can't find Baby Vanilla! We've searched everywhere!

Knuckles: *Scratches his chin playfully* Not everywhere...*picks up the table and looked under the table and didn't see Vanilla under there* Okay, now we've searched everywhere. *Puts the table down gently*

Shadow: *Sighs* Idiot.

Silver: Hopefully, Angel, Amy, Zooey and Cream have better luck in finding Baby Vanilla.

?: Wets gwo!

?: Bark-Bark!

The other kids heard sounds close by and saw the girls Silver just mentioned coming in with Vanilla in tow and their buddies behind them. Angel and Amy put Vanilla on the floor as the rest of the kids and their buddies ran over to them.

Mainc: Dudes, where was she?!

Sonia: We searched the Daycare!

Zooey: Baby Vanilla was in the Kitchen.

Amy: She wanted a cookie.

Marine: Really?

Angel: Yeah. But she's fine.

Vanilla yawns once again and lays on on her back and sucks her thumb again.

Rouge: Aww. The poor thing looks sleepy.

Bonnie: It is nap time for Baby Auntie Vanilla.

Sonic: We should carry her to the Nap Room.

Amy: Actually, Angel suggested she takes a nap here instead.

Angel: Since this is a bigger room and we can even have playtime here while Baby Vanilla takes her nap.

Silver: Well, we could grab the extra pillow and blanket that Ben and Vanilla keep in the closet in the Nap Room.

Amy: Sure!

Silver and Amy ran to the Nap Room and to the closet.

Silver: Find any yet?

Amy: Not just yet. You?

Silver: Yes!

Amy: Great!

One grabbed a pillow as the other grabbed a blanket and the duo ran back to the Play Room.

* * *

Amy and Silver ran in the Play Room and saw Vanilla laying on the floor with her head layed on Cream's lap and sleeping, sucking her thumb and holding a teddy bear as Angel was reading a book.

Angel: "And they live Happily Ever After. The End." *Closed the book and see Amy and Silver* Hey! Ya'll found them?

Amy: Yes.

Amy put the pillow down near Cream and Angel carefully pick Vanilla up and layed her on the floor with her head on the soft, fluffy pillow. Silver uses his telekinesis and lay the blanket over Vanilla's body.

Vanilla: Zzzz...*Sucking her thumb still and smiling in her sleep*

Bonnie: Aww! Look how happy Baby Auntie Vanilla is!

Cream: She really is! *nuzzles Vanilla gently*

Shadow: I think one of us should get a camera and take a picture of this.

Blaze: Why?

Shadow: So we can show Vanilla when she's back to normal.

Wally: That's not right, man.

Shadow: Well, again, it's YOUR fault that Vanilla is dressed and thinking like a baby, Wally!

Wally: Again, it was an ACCIDENT, Shadow!

Vanilla: *Her big sensitive ears twitched at the yelling and began to whimper*

Sonia: Uh-Oh.

Manic: Dudes! Quit yelling.

Marine: Right.

Rouge: Vanilla is sleeping and you both are making it hard for her to sleep.

Wally: Sorry.

Shadow: *Crosses his arms and looks away* Hmph. Whatever.

Vanilla stopped whimpering and went back to sleep and smile. The kids sighed in relief at this and looked at each other.

Sticks: Soo...What do we do now, guys.

Angel: We play till Baby Vanilla wakes up.

Kids: YEAH!

Angel: *Gasps and puts her finger to her lips* SSH!

The other kids gasps and quickly quiet down and they all looked at Vanilla and saw her still sleeping and sighed in relief and they all began to play in the room quietly.

* * *

After awhile, the room was completely silent as the kids were now napping in the Play Room. Being worn out from all the playiing and caring for Baby Vanilla. Angel felt something shaking her and she woke up.

Angel: Huh?

Saw Cream, Amy, and Sticks, who was giving Angel a weird/suspicious look.

Angel: Huh? What's up girls?

Amy: Angel...Something...Reeks in this room.

Angel: *Her eyes widen more* What do you by "something reeks"?

Cream: We think that someone needs a diaper change.

Angel: *Sat up* Really?

Amy/Cream: *nodded* Yes.

Angel: Who? *looks at the others*

The other kids were wide awake and looking around as they all smelled it and check their own diapers.

Angel: Weird.

Then, Angel felt some tugging on her orange dress and saw Vanilla, fully awake now and giving her a teary, sad, worried look.

Cream: Oh, mom.

The other kids stopped at what they're doing and noticed Vanilla awake and ran over to her.

Sonia: Baby Vanilla is awake now.

Deoji: Yes, but what's wrong with her? She looks like she's gonna cry

Flare: Wes.

Rain: Uh-Huh.

Cream: What's wrong, Mommy?

Vanilla: Boom-Boom!

Kids/Lil Buddies: "Boom-Boom"?/Arf?

Silver: Uh...What did Baby Vanilla mean by that?

Shadow: I have NO idea.

Amy: *smelled something bad* Whew! There's that smell again!

Sonic: Yeah!

Sonia: Ugh! Where is that coming from?!

Sticks began sniffing around like a dog and followed the scent to Vanilla and took a big whiff and held her nose.

Sticks: Ugh! It's coming from Baby Vanilla!

Other Kids/ Lil Buddies: EWWW!

Angel: Oh...That's what Vanilla mean by "Boom-Boom".

Blaze: Gross!

Vanilla: *Whimpers as she layed on her back* WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

The kids covered their ears as Vanilla cried.

Cream: Ooh. Mom.

Amy: Man, she really DOES have good pipes!

Angel: Well, I guess we have to change her diaper.

Shadow: *Snorts* What do you mean "we"?

Knuckles: *Scratches the back of his head* So...How do we change her?

Angel: I know how, but needs ya'lls help.

Shadow: Nope! I'm out! *walks away*

Rouge: *Grabs Shadow by his arm* Nu-Uh! Angel wants ALL of us to help her out. That includes you, Shadow!

Shadow: *Groans* Fine!

Angel: *Walks over to Vanilla and got on her knees* Okay, Baby Vanilla. Let's get your diaper changed. Wally, find that revearsel spell.

Wally: Alright! *Looks through his spell book once more*

Angel began unbuttoning Vanilla's onesie.

Angel: Get ready, guys!

* * *

A few minutes later, during Vanilla's diaper change... Angel was trying to add baby powder to Vanilla's bottom as the others try to hold her down as the baby powder was being sprayed everywhere else.

Rouge: *coughs from the powder* The powder goes on her bottom, Angel!

Angel: I'm trying to put it on there, Rouge!

Vanilla: Goo-Goo! *Kicks Angel lightly with her feet*

Angel: *Falls on her padded bottom* Oof!

Cream: Mommy, that wasn't very nice!

Vanilla: *giggles and yanks on Cream's ear, but not TOO hard* Gah!

Cream: Ow! That hurt, mommy!

Deoji: *Grabs the baby powder and added more to Vanilla's bottom* There! That ought to do it!

Shadow: Hmph.

Sonic: *Slides the clean diaper under Vanilla's bottom*

Sonia: *Straps one side of Vanilla's diaper*

Manic: *Straps the other one* There!

Amy: *Wipes her forehead* Whew! That was hard.

Angel: *got up and dusted herself off* Whew. Good work, gang! *Walks back over to them* How do you feel, Baby Vanilla?

Vanilla: Goo. *Yawns cutely and rubs her tired eyes*

Blaze: Oh. Baby Vanilla still looks sleepy.

Vanilla: Goo.

Bonnie: But she just woke up.

Tails: *Sees Wally walking back with Riley on his head* You find anything, Wally?

Wally: *Sighs in frustration* No! I've been looking in this book and see NOTHING about a reversal spell!

Sonic: Dude, chill. There's gotta be one in there somewhere.

Wally: Sonic, I've looked throught this ENTIRE book page after page, front and back for a few hours and still can't find one.

Zooey: T-Then why not make one up?

Wally: How?

Silver: *Shrugs*

Wally: *Sighs as he put his spellbook on the floor and point his staff at Vanilla* Hocus Pocus Poo! *blew a raspberry*

Tikal: *giggles* What was that?

Wally: A made up spell, that DIDN'T work!

Vanilla: *Crawls over and grabs Wally's book, without the others knowing and puts her mouth on it, sucking and drooling on it*

Knuckles: *Have hs arms crossed as he looked down* Maybe we could try-!

Cream: Mommy, no!

The others saw Vanilla sucking and drooling on the book still.

Wally: *Ran over and grabbed the book from Vanilla* Ugh! Baby drool!

Vanilla: Goo!

Then, Wally's necklace began to glow and the other kids gasps as they saw it.

Tikal: Wally!

Rouge: *Her eyes sparkled in awe* Ooo-La-La~ What is that beauty?

Wally: This is the necklace my dad gave me when he gave me the Spellbook!

Tails: But why is it glowing?

Wally: I dunno!

The kids saw that the book flipped the page itself back to the 2nd page and writting started to appear.

Sonic: What the Mobius!

Tails: Whoa!

Riley: Hey, it's telling us something! *sees the writting* "_**If you wanna reverse the spell you use forwards, just point the staff and say the spell backwards.**_"

Shadow: *Gives a confused look* What does that mean?

Wally: Guess I have to say the spell I used on Vanilla backwards.

Silver: Will that work?

Wally: Well, one way to find out. *Turns the pages to the page with the spell* Okay, gang. Get behind me!

The kids and their buddies nodded and went behind Wally as Vanilla was sitting on the floor, sucking her thumb again, giving Wally and the others a confused look.

Wally: *Takes a deep breath and points his staff at Vanilla* _Bok __Ken __Dah__ Rin __Sho. __Momamakmi __Olensilri_!

Wally's staff glowed once more and it hit Vanilla again and the room went up in smoke. The kids coughed at this as Tails and Wally used their twin tails to fan the smoke away and cleared the room.

Marine: Oi! Did it work?

The kids walked over to Vanilla and saw her still in the same baby clothes and had her thumb in her mouth and shook her head.

Vanilla: Mmm...

Cream: Mom? Mom, you okay?

Vanilla: *Looked at Cream* Cweam? Is dat woo?

Amy: *Her eyes lit up in excitement* Vanilla! You're back!

Kids: *Cheered* Yay!

Vanilla: Huh? *Sees her thumb in her mouth and pulled it out* Why was I sucking my thumb and...*Sees the diaper and baby clothes she was wearing and her eyes widened big and blushed deeply* Goodness! Why am I dressed up as a baby?! And...Why do I feel like I wanna have a bottle of wam milk right now?

Wally: *scratches the back of his head nervously and smiles sheepishly as there was a sweat drop shown on the side of his head* Uh...I may have...Accidentally used a spell on you that poofed you into baby clothes and made you think and act like a baby.

Vanilla: Oh. That explains it.

Wally: I'm so sorry, Vanilla! Didn't mean to put you through that.

Vanilla: *stands up* It's okay, Wally dear. I know it was accident and to be honest...I thought it was really nice to be a baby again. *Smiles at the kids* And you kids did an amazing job looking after me while I was in that state.

Sonic: We're just glad to have you back, Vanilla!

Vanilla: How about I make you kids something to eat, okay? How does that sound?

Kids: YAY!

Vanilla: Also...

Cream: What is it, Mommy?

Angel: Yes, Vanilla?

Vanilla: *Blushes as she looks at the children and rubs her arm nervously* Can I asked you all a favor?

* * *

3 hours later, Ben drove up on the driveway of his/Vanilla's home and got out and opened the door.

Ben: Vanilla, I'm back. *closed the door beg=hind him and walks to the living room* Hey, I just got a weird text from Mar-! *Stops as he saw Marcy sitting on the couch* Marcy.

Marcy: *Sees the older hare and smiles as she waved at him* Hey, Ben. How's your mom?

Ben: Uh...She's doing much better. Umm...What are you doing here and what's this text you sent me about?

Marcy: *Giggles as she got up and put a finger to her lips* Come with me, but be very quiet.

Ben: *Was confused, but nodded* Okay. *follows Marcy upstairs*

* * *

Once the duo got upstairs, Marcy lead Ben to Vanilla's bed room and slowly opened the door and the duo saw that Vanilla was on the bed, sound asleep.

Marcy: Oh, Vanilla must've been hot and kicked the covers off.

Ben: *walks over to her* Why are you saying it like tha-! *His eyes widened BIG and his jaw dropped at what he saw*

Ben saw that Vanilla was in her bed, in a thick diaper and a pink shirt, ribbons wrapped around her ears, booties on her feet and she was sucking her thumb in her sleep as she held her old childhood toy, Mr. Teddy.

Ben: Vanilla?

Marcy: Ssh!

Ben: *Whispers* What happened?

Marcy explained about the day her daughter and the other kids had when Wally accidentally made Vanilla a baby for a day.

Ben: Oh...That explains it.

Marcy: Yeah. And Angel told me that Vanilla wanted to be like this for the rest of the day and since I was getting off of work early and went to pick Angel up, *Giggles* I caught Vanilla dressed like this and playing blocks with some of the kids, acting like a baby. So, I decided to give Vanilla a bit of a break and decided to take the kids out to their parents, saving Vanilla the embarrassment and took her, Cream, Angel and their buddies back to ya'lls home, which they're in Cream's room, playing. That's when I sent you the text.

Ben: I see. And you said no one else saw this?

Marcy: Yes. Though, I took a picture of Vanilla doing this and saving it. I think it's freakin' adorable.

Ben: *Looks from Marcy to Vanilla and smiles* Yeah. It is.

{The End}


End file.
